


For the people we love

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [11]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, TLP, YES THAT'S RIGHT!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: "I could always say you're ill, sir?"





	For the people we love

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight drabble responses to different dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
>  **Lapse,** _phr. verb (2):_ (lapse into) to start speaking or behaving in a different way

"I could always say you're ill, sir?"

Artemis glared at his bodyguard's reflection, daring him to smile.

He didn't, but it was a close thing.

"I _am_ ill, Butler!" Artemis snapped, redirecting his glare at his own reflection and unnecessarily smoothing his skin-tight leather pants. "Nothing else can explain it. What _possessed_ me?"

Before Butler was forced to reply, Juliet burst into the room in a flurry of sparkling clothes and eye-shadow.

"Arty! You look _great_!" she gushed.

Artemis smiled uneasily.

"You too," was all he said, though. "Shall we?"

Butler watched them go with a smile of his own.


End file.
